starbornwanderersfandomcom-20200213-history
Human Mission List - Part Two
Human Mission List - Part Two New Horizons Main mission reward: 500 exp $500 5 Electronic Key ELK 100, 100 Booster Fuel E2) Submission reward: 421-470 exp, $295-$310 1/12 New Journey: introduce yourself to Captain Olgren at the "Purgatory" Outpost 2/12 Straight into Battle: Destroy the pirates attacking at the "Purgatory" Outpost 3/12 Fill the hold!: search the Fragments of Ships in the "Final Frontier" Sector 4/12 Let's do it: obtain Dentrerium and deliver it to the "Purgatory" Outpost 5/12 Looking for Daksar: find Daksar in the "Echo of Battles" sector 6/12 Robbers: reclaim the logbook from Marauders in the "Echo of Battles" Sector 7/12 New Trail: Speak with Ivan at the Trading Station 8/12 Refresh Memory: collect payment from Ivan's debtors in the "Black Market" sector 9/12 Bussiness Approach: speak with Master Sean at the Mining Colony about cargo 10/12 Career Progression: obtain Dentrerium and deliver it to the Mining Colony 11/12 Can't Find Faults: complete the contract "Urgent Delivery" 12/12 Urgent Call: speak with Captain Olgren at the "Purgatory" Station After Keller Main mission reward: 600 exp, $500, 3 Nanities 600 Submission reward: 470 - 685 exp, $310 - $385 1/16 To the Pirates: move to the "Iron Bay" Sector 2/16 Daksar's Tracks: destroy the pirates in the "Iron Bay" Sector 3/16 Hostages: speak with Gray at the "Pirate's Heart" Station 4/16 Everyone Needs Cash: obtain Dentrerium and deliver it to the Trading Station 5/16 Rats: destroy the 'rats' in the "Black Market" Sector 6/16 Give Chase: destroy the 'rat' in the "Asteroid Belt" sector 7/16 Blinding: switch off the Surveillance Satellite SA-812 in the "Echo of Battles" Sector 8/16 Second Eye: Switch off the Surveillance Satellite SA-415 in the "Echo of Battles" Sector 9/16 Pivate Work: destroy the Pirates in the "Echo of Battles" sector and reclaim their cargo 10/16 The time has come: bring collected spoils to the "Pirate's Heart" Station 11/16 Enemy of My Enemy: repel the Khurga's Pirates attack in the "Iron Bay" sector 12/16 Unclear Control: destroy Khurga's Chiefs in the "Iron Bay" sector 13/16 Khurga the Dark: destroy Khurga the Dark in the "Iron Bay" Sector 14/16 True Face: Destroy Gray's Pirates in the "Iron Bay" Sector 15/16 Bussinessman: speak with Gray at the "Pirate's Heart" Station 16/16 Return: return to the "Purgatory" Hidden Threat Main mission reward: 700 exp, $500, 5 Gem Dzentrine Submission reward: 685 - 750 exp, $385 - $420 1/14 Hook: ask about Alexander at the Trading Station 2/14 New Destiny: go to the "New Destiny" Station and introduce yourself to Wilson 3/14 First Steps: destroy the Pirates in the "Terraces of Madness" Sector 4/14 Almost a Hunter: destroy the pirate gang near the Minging Colony 5/14 Punitive Damages: obtain Dentrerium and deliver it to the Mining Colony 6/14 Real Deal: destroy the Headhunter in the "Terraces of Madness" Sector 7/14 Paid Debt: Speak with Wilson at the "New Destiny" Station 8/14 Cold Void: make the hyper jump into the "Cold Void" Sector 9/14 Renegade Attack: repel the Renegades in the "Cold Void" Sector 10/14 After Keller: make the hyper-jump into the "Iron Bay" Sector 11/14 Hot Pursuit: destroy the Renegades in the "Iron Bay' Sector 12/14 Luck: destroy the Renegades in the "Iron Bay" Sector 13/14 Blank: search Keller's Escape Pod in the "Echo of Battles" Sector 14/14 Dark Secrets: deliver Keller's Logbook to the Wanderers Temple Clan War Main mission reward: 800 exp, $500, 5 Gem Telecon Submission reward: 785 - 800 exp, $455 - $510 1/14 To the death: go to the "Gates to Isida" Outpost 2/14 Unexpected Assistance: destroy the Moon Blades in the "Geredo's Prey" Sector 3/14 Geredo: speak with Crusher at the "Gates to Isida" Station 4/14 Dark Defense: obtain Moon Blade Defense Systems 5/14 Protection: destroy the Moon Blades Executioners in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 6/14 Unexpected Alliance: go to the "New Destiny" Station in the Alitox System 7/14 Unequal Battle: destroy the allied forces in the "Terraces of Madness" Sector 8/14 Moon Blade: fight the Clan Chief in the "Terraces of Madness" Sector 9/14 Audience: speak with Dark Talon at the "First Blood" Station 10/14 Clues: speak with the Pteross representative in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 11/14 Dishonorable: destroy Krogot's Shadows ships in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 12/14 Shadows Lair: destroy Krogot's Hunters in the "Dead Sun" Sector 13/14 Derailed: defeat the Traitor in a duel in the "Dead Sun" Sector 14/14 Innocent: present the clues to the Geredo in the "Whangarei Magma" Sector Chief's Word Main mission reward: 900 exp, $600 5 Gem Filce Submission reward: 885 exp, $550 1/8 To the Chief: visit the "First Blood" Battle Station in the "Whangarei Magma" Sector 2/8 Auri Attack: destroy the Auri ships in the "Whangarei Magma" Sector 3/8 Burst Fire: destroy the Auri ships in the "Terraces of Madness" Sector 4/8 Counterattack: destroy the retreating Auri in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 5/8 Warrior Helionmal: defeat Warrior Heliomal in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 6/8 Dirty Tricks: return to the "Whangarei Magma" Sector 7/8 Battle for the Station: Defend the "First Blood" Station from the Auri attacks 8/8 Conversation at Station: speak with Dark Talon at the "First Blood" Station Unexpected Allies Main mission reward: 1000 exp, $600, Artifact Expropriator Submission reward: 935 exp, $610 1/8 Mutual help: speak with the Pteross Chief in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 2/8 Messengers of Death: destroy the "Messengers of Death" in the "Eagle Nebula" Sectro 3/8 Traitor: destroy Pteross Traitor in the "Whangarei Magma" Sector 4/8 Secret Coordinates: Find Keller in the "Dead Sun" Sector 5/8 Accomplices: destory Keller's Accomplices in the "Whangarei Magma" Sector 6/8 Loyalty: destroy Keller's loyal followers in the "Dead Sun" Sector 7/8 Relics Fortune: recapture the Acerval Reactor from Keller in the "Dead Sun" Sector 8/8 Acerval Reactor: deliver the Relic to the Wanderers Temple Read more: http://starbornwanderers.proboards.com/thread/54/human-mission-list#ixzz2bjHeD56P